smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bowser Junior's Pranks!
Bowser Junior's Pranks is an SML Movie. Plot The Video begins with Bowser Junior, realizing today is Prank Day! Which means Junior is going to be pulling Pranks. Chef Pee Pee looks at the calendar and realizes it is prank day and is afraid! Bowser also find out and is freaked out! Bowser Junior finds Chef Pee Pee, which is cooking. Bowser Junior takes his Thomas toy and throws it at Chef Pee Pee's Food. Chef Pee Pee gets angry and Junior says "Happy Prank Day!" Chef Pee Pee tells Junior to get out of the kitchen and quit bothering him. Junior leaves. Chef Pee Pee is angry that Junior ruined his food. Bowser is seen watching charleyyy. Bowser Junior takes the remote when Bowser didn't look, Junior turns it off and changes the channel to Thomas and Friends. Bowser freaks out and doesn't want to watch Thomas. Bowser Junior changes the channel to Doofy the Dragon. Bowser doesn't even want to watch it! Bowser runs to tell chef Pee Pee the house is haunted! Bowser Junior laughs as he was under the bed all along! Chef Pee Pee doesn't believe Bowser but Bowser shows chef Pee Pee and the tv starts turning on and off again. Chef Pee Pee is scared of this and tells Bowser that they need to try to run out of the house. They both run away. Bowser Junior laughs but Bowser and Chef Pee Pee think Junior did it and they run back home. Junior chuckles but Bowser and Chef Pee Pee find Junior under the bed with the remote! Chef Pee Pee is angry and so is bowser. Bowser changes the channel to charleyy and Bowser Junior waits for Joseph and Cody and they show up. They show up. Bowser Junior decides to play more Pranks. Bowser Junior comes in and sees Joseph and Cody. Junior tells them he has a surprise. Joseph and Cody ask what the surprise is. Junior takes a cake. Joseph and Cody are glad that they have a cake but Junior shoves it in their faces. Cody gets angry and asks Junior why he did that. Junior did it because it's prank day. Joseph and Cody realize this and wants to get back at him. Junior is going to play more Pranks. Chef Pee Pee and Bowser can't take the Pranks anymore so they decide to go on vacation. Joseph and Cody ask if they can go. Chef Pee Pee and Bowser say they can go on vacation. They all go on vacation but Junior sees this and sneaks out of the house. He looks out the window and stalks them. He follows them everywhere until they stop at the hotel. Joseph, Cody, chef Pee Pee, and Bowser are at the hotel! Bowser Junior says he will be pulling Pranks on them. Bowser decides to watch charleyyy on tv until the tv button doesn't work. Bowser complains that he wants to watch tv. Bowser decides to watch charleyyy on his phone but realizes it is broken! Chef Pee Pee realizes that there is nothing he can cook! Bowser is scared but Cody is glad that nothing happened to him or Joseph. However, they both begin to be unlucky as Cody's Ken doll is replaced with a Wooden Railway Thomas Toy called Oliver. Cody is Surprised that he doesn't have ken! Junior is so glad that he tricked them. Joseph realizes that the lights are out! Chef Pee Pee thinks Junior is behind this. Bowser calls him and Junior answers and admits he was behind this! Bowser is freaked out and they try to get out! Bowser tells the Hotel manager he needs a new room to stay in. The manager (Which is goodman) tells them they can have a new room. He give s the key and they go into the new room but Joseph realizes that he isn't in the new room. It is just a room filled with Thomas toy trains. Joseph is scared! He runs off! Chef Pee Pee finds it! They go in and are glad they are safe! They then realize that this is not a room! It's a trap! They then go to the basement but are not safe! They then have to run outside because they get tricked again! Cheeky bowser junior and Thomas laugh (They were both watching the cameras) Joseph asks Bowser if he was also helping. Bowser says he was only doing it to satisfy Bowser Junior. Which means that Junior wanted Bowser to help him on this! Junior was also really pretending to be Goodman the whole time! Bowser is sad about doing this and says he is sorry. Joseph has a plan! Bowser Junior and Thomas start laughing as they are at the cameras. Junior gets a call. Bowser tells him that the doorknob is broken. Bowser Junior says he will be there and puts on his Goodman disguise. He then gets pranked. He and Thomas get Pie on their face. They both get hurt on the ground, he gets flung into a giant pool. Bowser, Chef Pee Pee, Joseph, and Cody laugh at him and tease him how silly he is. Bowser Junior says he will have his revenge on them again someday! Bowser, Chef Pee Pee, Joseph, and Cody decide to go home. The end Characters * Bowser Junior * Chef Pee Pee * Bowser * Joseph * Cody * Goodman (Disguise) * Thomas * Oliver (cameo) * Ken * Charleyyy * Doofy Trivia * This episode is similar to the loud house episodes "Fool's Paradise" and "April Fools Rules" Transcript * Bowser Junior's Pranks!/Transcript Category:SML Movies